


All Our Days - Emergency Room!AU

by DiakkoMentality



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Coroner!Blake, Doctor!Weiss, Emergency Room AU, F/F, Maybe CrossHares in the future, Nurse!Ruby, Nurse!Yang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiakkoMentality/pseuds/DiakkoMentality
Summary: A nurse! Yes, Ruby Rose was now the caretaker of a hospital filled with the sick and injured. Her dream had come true, at last!Or at least… that’s what she thought.(Story is better than the Summary I swear...)------Finally, the Multi Fic for my ER!AUI'm really excited to get this started!------Disclaimer= This story is kind of like a 'how everything happened' fic. The one-shots i've written so far depict out heros after they've all met eachother and settled in, while THIS story shows how they became friends, lovers, and family over time. It is still in the same ER!AU as the others.





	

She took an oath. ‘ I swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment, this covenant:... I will respect the hard-won scientific gains of those physicians in whose steps I walk, and gladly share such knowledge as is mine with those who are to follow…’ and the like. The moment she finished repeating the modernized soul binding code, her heart would not longer allow her to neglect anyone in need of medical attention, no matter how horrible they were as people or citizens under the eye of the law. 

 

A nurse! Yes, Ruby Rose was now the caretaker of a hospital filled with the sick and injured. Her dream had come true, at last! 

Or at least… that’s what she thought. 

 

Today was the day- her FIRST day -and she had a hard time controlling herself, excited to get thrown into the ever moving pit of pain and agony. The Emergency Room! Only the quickest, strongest willed, and relentless Med Students dare enter here and make it out alive.

 

Her older sister, Yang Xio Long, had been working there for two years now, so any feelings of nervousness (and, quite commonly, Fear) that many new employees often felt, went out the window. If her big, blonde buffon of a sibling was there, she wouldn’t be alone, right?

 

That was the case, for the first ten minutes. Then, her shift started. 

 

Chaos, a simple, yet perfect word to use when describing the events that happened next. She was ordered left and right by people whose names she’d yet to find out, her quick feet being forced to run around the entire building just to get supplies to a wary doctor or to restock the plastic glove boxes resting on top of counters and hanging from the walls of surgery rooms. 

  
  


Never before had she been so in love with an occupation. 

“Nurse Rose!”

 

The black and red haired newbie’s head shot up. Another young woman wearing sunglasses indoors handed her a piping hot cup of what smelled like coffee.

“Could you take this to Dr.Schnee’s office for me? She should be waiting inside, just two hallways down.” 

 

Her first interaction with a doctor! She stood up, straight and tall. “Y-yes ma’am, I’ll deliver this right away… Ms….” She took a glance down at the name tag hanging from the professionals white lab coat “Adel.”

 

“Thank you. Oh, and one more thing, if she’s lying face down on her desk, looking half dead and sickly, don’t make a fuss about it, just leave the drink by her computer.”

The advice confused Ruby, making her suddenly regret choosing to respond to her superiors request… but off she went, trying to navigate through the busy area, praying that she didn’t drop the savory java.

 

\----

  
  


Weiss Schnee was not enjoying her day.

When she first walked through those glass doors positioned at the front of her father's hospital, she had pictured a world of excitement and the constant saving of lives. While this dream partly came true, a murky monster hid close by, waiting in the shadows for the perfect time to strike.

 

Paperwork. She was now twenty-eight, a respectable age for an up and coming medical practitioner such as herself. The icy eyed heiress graduated at the top of her class, and received quite a few awards for her part in discovering a new form of medicine that would help the world further understand diseases like cancer, leukemia, and the like.

 

So why didn’t she have her hands deep inside someone's ribcage right now? Probably due to the fact that with every patient she saw, there was a week's worth of signing and finalizing insurance documents. Sometimes it made her question whether or not this job was worth it, but when her paycheck arrived in the bank every month, she’d quickly remember that a few sleepless nights was worth the amount of money she received. 

 

A soft knock on her door tore her from her thoughts. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this to some extent (I know this post was a bit dull)
> 
> This is kind of like a teaser chapter! Future chapters will be longer and more action packed!
> 
> \---
> 
> RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and the RoosterTeeth Crew!


End file.
